Et paf
by Arwen00710
Summary: Les pirates, c'est romantique, mais juste un peu". La scène willa de l'île de la Muerta, à la fin de "La Malédiction du Black Pearl" vue par Jack... - OS pour un concours du Pearl, fic gagnante !


**Titre :** Et paf  
**Auteur :** Arwen, aka Tinuviel  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humour  
**Résumé :** "Les pirates, c'est romantique, mais juste un peu". La scène willa de l'île de la Muerta, à la fin de "La Malédiction du Black Pearl" vue par Jack... Fic pour un concours sur le thème "Pensées des personnages"  
**Personnages :** Jack, William, Elizabeth  
**Disclaimer : **Personne n'est à moi...

En _italique_, les paroles du film. Entre **, les pensées de Jack. Je préviens, c'est COURT.

* * *

**Enfin ! Ayé, plus de Barbossa (ça fait quand même bizarre de dire ça), plus de malédiction… et je vais récupérer mon Black Pearl à moi ! Avec en bonus… tout ce trésor !**

Dans la grotte de l'île de la Muerta, éclairée par la lumière de la Lune ne révélant plus aucun pirate entre vie et mort à présent, Jack Sparrow, de nouveau _réellement_ capitaine, profite de son Noël en avance.  
Pour d'autres, la situation est un peu plus… tendue.

**Nan mais regardez-le ! Ayé, il a sauvé sa donzelle, et maintenant, il va même pas la voir ! Gaspilleur ! Arrête de lui reluquer le popotin, tu pourras y toucher dans pas longtemps, et va lui parler, mon gars ! Alors, ça, je sais pas où Barbossa l'a déniché, mais c'est _moche_.**

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Jack, Will Turner s'approche d'Elizabeth, qui contemple le tas d'or en haut duquel le coffre aztèque a renfermé sa malédiction en lui. Tant de choses se sont passées…

**Allez, on parie que… tiens, ça par contre, c'est pas mal, je le garde… qu'il la prend dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il doit lui avouer qu'il l'aime depuis qu'il a trois ans et demi, et elle se mets à pleurer… Non ?**

Non, apparemment.

**Mais ils arrêtent d'échanger des regards niais !? Certes, je vois que la tête de Lizzie, et je préfère son regard quand elle chante à celui-là, mais c'est pas bien difficile à deviner : il a toujours des regards niais, l'eunuque... Et voilà qu'ils sourient en plus ! Oh que c'est moche ce truc…**

Du côté des deux tourtereaux, Elizabeth avait apparemment eu l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais le ''truc moche'' de Jack, lancé par terre et suivi d'un autre, dans un tintement désagréable, l'empêcha de formuler ses pensées, d'autant que Will s'était aussi retourné pour froncer les sourcils en direction du pirate, rompant le contact avec Elizabeth.  
S'il en avait été autrement, cela aurait peut-être donné un autre tour à l'histoire…

- _On devrait retourner sur l'Intrépide._ fit la voix de la jeune fille.

**Aaah, Lizzie, non ! Les messages codés, c'est pas bon pour lui ! Lui, il faut lui dire les trucs normalement, directement ! Sinon, c'est laissez votre message, envoyez un pigeon voyageur dans deux semaines savoir s'il l'a entendu, et dans encore un mois, lui laisser le temps de le comprendre… s'il le comprend… là… il va dire une bêtise, je parie… cette couronne !**

-_Votre fiancé aimerait vous savoir saine et sauve._

**Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ah, mais c'est pas possible, hein ! Viens-là, gentille pitite couronne, regarde comment tu vas bien sur ma tête… désolé, fidèle chapeau… Roh, elle va pas pleurer, la donzelle, quand même ? Ca gâcherait mon plaisir !**

Mais non, Elizabeth ne pleura pas, du moins, pas en face de Will. Elle préféra tourner les talons et partir de la grotte avant que le forgeron ne voit les larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

**Ok, j'ai compris, c'est LA où il l'a rattrape, s'excuse d'avoir été un crétin aveugle doublé d'un idiot sourd (et triplé d'un eunuque complètement insensible aux signaux qu'envoient les femmes…), elle pleure, il l'embrasse fougueusement, et où je regarde, ou je les coupe en leur disant d'attendre que je sois parti avec cette cargaison de magnifiques pièces de soie... Toujours pas ?**

Toujours pas.

**Mais c'est qu'il reste planté comme un crétin ! Pourquoi je dis 'comme'… pff, il sait vraiment pas faire, et je vais pas me priver pour le lui dire, tiens !**

_-Si tu voulais attendre le bon moment pour lui parler... c'était là._

**Et paf.**

* * *

** Ah, je l'avais dit, c'est court! **

**Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, à part ce bouton vert juste en dessous... **

**Merci à Eléa pour m'avoir inspiré le résumé ^^  
**

**Arwen**


End file.
